Rock drilling by percussion and rotary drilling techniques produces cuttings in the hole formation process which comprise fine dust particles as well as larger rock chips and fragments. It is necessary and desirable to control the drill cuttings, which are normally conveyed from the drill hole by a high velocity air stream, to protect the work environment from unwanted pollution and prevent damage to the drilling equipment and components of the drill cuttings control apparatus.
Examples of prior art drill cuttings control apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,070,180 to R. F. Norrick and 3,800,890 to L. Gyongyosi et al. The present invention represents improvements in drill cuttings control apparatus over prior art devices in accordance with the advantages and superior features discussed hereinbelow.